un looooocoooo viaje en el tiiieeeempoooooo
by morderigs0327
Summary: mordecai le roba a skips un reloj. No soy bueno para los resumenes... es mi primera historia no sean malos porfavor...
1. el comienzo de este looooocooo viajeeee

**Nota de autor: Este es mi primer fic así que sean comprensibles conmigo por favor.**

**Capitulo 1-**

**Mordecai y Rigby estaban en el parque desayunando, entonces mordecai quería saber los secretos de skips entonces benson en ese preciso momento le asigno a mordecai que limpiara el cuarto de skips. el quería aprovechar para saber los secretos de skips, pero lo que no sabia es que eso se iba a convertir en una aventura en el tiempo.**

**benson: mordecai, quiero que limpies el cuarto de skips, y si no lo haces, ¡te despido!, bueno te veo luego**

**mordecai:(pensando en su mente) ahora si voy a ver los secretos de skips**

**rigby: no lo hagas puede que te pase algo**

**mordecai: te veo luego,voy a hacer una revisión de secretos**

**skips: mordecai no trates de ver mis secretos **

**mordecai: no, no te preocupes nadamas voy a limpiar tu cuarto**

**skips: te lo advierto, yo te conozco muy bien**

**mordecai: esta bien confía en mi**

**rigby: ¿te ayudo?**

**mordecai: esta bien**

**mordecai:(viendo un reloj muy viejo en el piso)mira rigby, hay un reloj en el piso lo voy a recoger**

**rigby: skips te lo advirtió**

**mordecai:(recogiendo el reloj) mira esta viejo **

**rigby: (mirando el cielo) hay un gran agujero**

**skips: ¡mordecai! te lo advertí mira ahora el parque se esta destruyendo gracias a ti. **

**mordecai:(atrapado en el hoyo del agujero) aaaaaaaaaa!**

**todos excepto mordecai: mordecai eso es un reloj del tiempo tienes que volver al presente, te veremos después.**

**continuara...**


	2. uh! uh! ah! ah!

**mordecai: ¿donde estoy?**

**techmo: estas en la era de piedra.**

**mordecai: ¿por eso esta ropa de liopardo?**

**techmo: es leopardo.**

**mordecai: si esta es la era de piedra, ¿como sabes hablar correctamente?**

**techmo: claro, hay una escuela como en todas las eras, ****tarado.**

**mordecai: ¿sabes donde está skips?**

**techmo: claro, esta en el este.**

**mordecai: gracias, chaoooo techmo(caminando a la casa de paja de skips)**

**mordecai: hola skips**

**skips: uh! uh! ah! ah!**

**mordecai: ¿que dijistes skips?**

**skips: uh! uh! ah! ah!**

**mordecai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (corriendo hasta donde estaba techmo)**

**mordecai: ¿porque skips habla así?**

**techmo: porque en esta era algunas personas hablan como un gorila.**

**mordecai: ya entiendo todo, y ¿sabes donde esta rigby?**

**techmo: esta al norte.**

****mordecai: gracias, chaoooo techmo(caminando a la casa de paja de rigby)****

****rigby: hola mordecai****

******mordecai: hola rigby ¿sabes donde esta benson?******

******************rigby: esta con margarita en la cafetería, sabes: ellos son novios.******************

**********************mordecai: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**********************

************************mordecai: ¿sabes adonde están esos dos?************************

************************rigby: te voy a enseñar el camino hacia la cafetería(o como se dice en la era de piedra"cocoteria")************************

**************************mordecai: vamos yaaaaaaaa!(caminando hacia la "cocoteria")**************************

**************************margarita: hola morde**************************

****************************mordecai: ¿que haces con el idiota de benson!****************************

****************************benson:¿a quien le dices idiota!****************************

****************************eileen: ya dejen la pelea****************************

****************************************************mordecai: oh! ouh! veo el mismo hoyo que en el presente****************************************************

****************************************************eileen: el hoyo te esta atrapando!****************************************************

****************************************************mordecai: aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!****************************************************

****************************************************continuara...****************************************************


	3. el capitan morde-sparrow

**mordecai: ¿donde estoy?**

**techmo: ¿porque usted dice que adonde esta, capitán morde-sparrow?**

**************************mordecai: ¿quien es ese tal morde-sparrow?**************************

**techmo: usted claro, ¿tomo mucho licor?**

**************************mordecai: no, techmo(pensando en la mente: el reloj me llevo a la era de los piratas así que yo soy capitan de una tripulación) ¿sabes donde esta rigby?**************************

**************************techmo: ¿querrá decir rigbon?¿su hermano?**************************

**************************************************mordecai: ¿queeeeeeeee? ¿como se llama los de mi tripulación?**************************************************

**************************************************techmo: bueno, están: rigby, skips,su novia margarita, musculoso y fantasmin.**************************************************

**************************************************musculoso y fantasmin: hola mi capitán, ¿que desea?**************************************************

**************************************************mordecai: quiero que me traigan un tiburón y me lo cocinen con solo dos palitos de madera.**************************************************

**************************************************musculoso y fantasmin: si mi ****************************************************capitán.**

**mordecai: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, son unos idiotas.**

**musculoso y fantasmin:(un rato después) mi capitan, hicimos lo que nos dijo que hiciéramos.**

**mordecai: ¿como lo hicieron?**

**skips: capitan morde-sparrow.**

**mordecai: ¿que skips?**

**skips: mire, hay una tormenta.**

**mordecai: hay no, otra vez? una pregunta skips, ¿para donde vamos?**

**skips: recuerde que vamos a la fuente de la juventud y a enfrentar al capitan barbenson.**

**mordecai: ¿quien es el capitan barbenson?**

**skips: el es nuestro enemigo porque robo su navío.**

**margarita: hola morde.**

**mordecai: ¿que haces?**

**margarita: he estando notando que la tormenta nos sigue adonde vayamos hoy.**

**mordecai:(estando con sus amigos en la fuente de la juventud) vamos a beber del agua de la juventud.**

**benson: deténgase ayi, capitan morde-sparrow.**

**mordecai: ¿porque nos sigue?**

**benson: yo también quiero beber del agua de la juventud.**

**mordecai: aqui comienza la batalla.**

**benson: aqui les presento a uno de mis mejores aprendices: papaleta.**

**mordecai: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. ¿papaleta el mejor aprendiz? yo ni me lo creo.**

**margarita: la tormenta nos siguió hasta acá. corran!**

**todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(gritando como unos tontos, miedosos, peleones, egoístas y blablabla...**

**-mientras en el parque...**

**benson: skips, ¿porque ayer vino un mordecai cavernicola y hoy vino un tal morde-sparrow?**

**skips: porque no pueden haber dos mordecai en una era así que el de esa era viene acá y allá se queda mordecai con la ropa de la era así que cada día vendrá un mordecai de cada era.**

**rigby: eso tiene lógica**

**-mientras en la era pirata-**

****todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(gritando de nuevo como unos tontos, miedosos, peleones, egoístas y blablabla...****

****mordecai: y decías que papaleta era el mejor aprendiz.****

****margarita: oh! ouh!********  
><strong>**

****mordecai: ¿que quieres decir con oh! ouh! ****

****margarita: la arena te esta succionando****

****mordecai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!****

****continuara...****


	4. cabalgando en el lejano oeste

**[nota: en este capitulo va a haber un narrador que va a anticipar lo que va a pasar o lo va a explicar.]**

**mordecai: ¿donde estoy?**

**rigby: estas en el lejano oeste. recuerda que íbamos a derrotar al ladrón benson, sheriff morde-jones**

**mordecai:(pensando en su mente) cada vez que viajo en el tiempo tengo diferentes nombres!**

**rigby: ¡sheriff!**

**mordecai: ¿que?**

**rigby: mire, ayi esta benson, vamos a cabalgar para corretearlo.**

**mordecai: y, ¿como se cabalga? **

**rigby: usted es un tarado o que! ya, vaya caminando**

**mordecai: ayi va! vamos.**

**skips: vamos los tres.  
><strong>

**benson: (peleando con musculoso, su enemigo) nunca llagaras a la mina de oro.**

**musculoso:yo voy primero**

**benson: no yo primero**

**narrador: esos dos al llegar a la mina se van a llevar una sorpresa.**

**musculoso: mira hay un lago, el primero que se tire gana.**

**narrador: pero al llegar allá se lanzaron y...  
><strong>

**musculoso y benson: aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhh! nadamas es pura arena.**

**rigby: los atrapamos tontos.**

****musculoso y benson: intenten atraparnos.****

****rigby: necesitamos a "el poder"****

****skips: tengan.****

****mordecai y rigby: (cantando) llévanos donde están los ladrones.****

****narrador: van a ver lo mas absurdo del mundo.****

****mordecai: vamos a hacer una carrera de caballos, escoge tu primero a tu ******elegido **

**benson: sera...papaleta.**

**mordecai: yo escogeré a...skips. otra cosa, que porquería de elección.  
><strong>

**narrador: ya deben saber quien ganara.**

**rigby:(unos minutos después) les voy a decir quien gano, quien gano fue...**

**skips: sheriff, hay una tormenta, escapemos**

**todos: escondanseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee en la taberna**

**skips:(hablando en la taberna) la tormenta nos siguió.**

**rigby: ¿morde-jones!**

**mordecai: ¿que?**

**todos excepto mordecai: la arena te esta succionando**

**mordecai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**continuara con mas locuras...**


	5. en la mitologia griega

**Mordecai: ¿Donde Estoy?**

**Muerte y skips: No Nos Recuerdas, hermano?**

**Mordecai****: ¿desde cuando son mis hermanos?**

****Muerte y skips: ERES UN idiota o que!****

****narrador: ahora van a CONOCER los Nombres de los Personajes En Esta época ...****

****rigby: hola dios morde-zeus.****

****mordecai: ahora Que QUIERES rigby?****

****rigby: tu padre cronson revivió para matarte.****

****mordecai: aaahhhhhh!****

****skips: ayi esta tu hermano hades.****

****mordecai: (pensando en su mente) ¿muerte es mi hermano?****

****rigby: ¡cronson esta matando a todos!****

****todos: (corriendo y gritando como unos locos)****

****aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!****

****benson: donde esta mi hijo morde-zeus?!****

****mordecai: ****(pensando en su mente) ¿benson es mi padre?********

********skips: hades, ¡¿tu lo reviviste?!********

********muerte: ya no te pongas bravo, hermano.********

********skips:¡respondeme la pregunta ya!********

****narrador: mientras que skips esta gritando como benson...****

****rigby: cronson capturo a hades****

****skips: ¿como yo no me di de cuenta?****

****mordecai: (gritando) por que eres un zoquete, skips! ****

****narrador:se nos olvido un personaje que va a arreglar este lio...****

****margarita:hola, cronson****

****benson: hola mi preciosa margarita****

****mordecai: oye ella ya es mi esposa!****

****narrador: mientras mordecai y cronson estan peleando por la linda margarita...****

****todos excepto mordecai y benson: nosotros ******también queremos pelear por la linda margarita**

**narrador:esta pelea huele mal...**

**mordecai: un tsunami me esta arrastrando. aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!**

****narrador: sabian algo de mordecai...el no sabe nadar.****

****mordecai: me estoy ahogando...aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!****

****narrador: antes de terminar esta hstoria les voy a contar lo que paso en la pelea entre todos excepto mordecai:****

****todos pelearon hasta que uno gano: skips, margarita y skips se casaron tuvieron hijos y vivieron felices po siempre hasta que el verdadero morde-zeus llego y reclamo a su esposa.****

****continuara sin oxigeno...****


	6. el primer paso para el pajaro

**(Nota: Hoy la Humanidad recordara Este capitulo PORQUE FUE El Primer Paso Para El pájaro en la luna)**

**Mordecai: ¿Donde Estoy?**

**narrador: El Regreso al parque Pero van a ver algo de un episodio de un show mas.**

**Mordecai y Rigby del Pasado: (cantando) a la luna voy, voy a la luna, ohhh, a la luna del quiero ir.**

**mordecai: noooooooooooo!**

**narrador: recuerdan el Episodio de Que Ellos van a la luna? bueno es CASI lo Mismo Pero AQUÍ lo enviaron a la NASA. Verán Una sorpresa al leer el capitulo ...**

**Mordecai:(despertándose en la NASA) ¿Estoy en la luna?**

**rigby: no, Estamos en la NASA para Prepararnos Para El despegue, morde-armstrong. **

**Mordecai: ¿como te llamas?**

**rigby: me llamo rigby-aldrin.**

**benson: hola todo el mundo, hoy sera el día que el pájaro pisara la luna...**

**skips: el despegue es en 5,4,3,2,1,yaaaaaaa.**

**mordecai y rigby: wiiiiiii**

**narrador: aquí**** viene una parte del episodio de la luna pero cambiada...**

**mordecai: (desde la luna) ¿que es eso?**

**rigby: parece un monstruo y adelante del monstruo hay un carrito con personas...**

**mordecai:(pensando en su mente) el reloj me envió al pasado donde rigby envió a skips a la luna...**

**skips del pasado: hola mordecai,¿que haces vestido de astronauta?**

**mordecai del pasado: yo soy el verdadero mordecai...**

**skips: ¡alguien me puede explicar todo esto!**

**rigby: el es el que piso la luna...**

**mordecai: ya cállate rigby!**

**rigby: auch!**

**mordecai: yo soy del futuro y...**

**skips: corran!**

**rigby: aqui viene el monstruo!**

**skips: suban al carrito!**

**narrador: mientras van en el carrito...**

**rigby del pasado:****se me cayo "el poder" y el monstruo lo piso!**

**mordecai: cállate! eres un idiota o que! el poder esta en el carrito...**

**mordecai y rigby del pasado: (cantando) llévanos a casa, llévanos a casa...**

**mordecai: aaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

**mordecai: ya estamos en el parque y porque vino el monstruo con nosotros?**

**toditos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**corran!**

**mordecai: el monstruo me piso...ahhhhhh!**

**continuara...**


	7. el reino de las alitas

**mordecai: ¿donde estoy?**

**benson: hola mordecai, estas en el reino de las alitas.**

**mordecai: ¿porque me parezco a una alita?**

**benson: todos aqui están hechos de alitas.**

**mordecai: ¿donde esta rigby?**

**benson: esta comiendo en el restaurante de alitas chinas, por cierto, enante te quedaste inconsciente en el piso...**

**mordecai: es que me piso un monstruo.**

**benson: estas hablando de musculoso, el monstruo de alitas?**

**mordecai: no, era un monstruo de la luna**

**benson: bueno, el monstruo musculoso viene de la aliluna **

**mordecai: chao benson, voy adonde esta rigby**

**rigby: corre mordecai, el monstruo se esta comiendo a las personas!**

**skips: corran hasta butsaliland, ayi estarán protegidos...**

**mordecai: butsaliland todavía me suena a trasero...**

**skips: tengan cuidado con techmo porque esta infectado con el virus fimm ali-gedomm.**

**mordecai: oh diablos, ¿casi todo tiene que ver con alitas?**

**gary: skips, usa los ali-puños ali-justicieros...**

**mordecai: el monstruo piso los puños justicieros.**

**skips: ve a la ali-computadora donde esta conectado techmo...**

**techmo: prepárate skips porque seras el primer ali-humano en ser ali-digitalizado...**

**musculoso:donde esta mi amigo fantasmin!**

**fantasmin: estoy comiendo alitas...**

**todos: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**gary: vayamos a la luna antes de que nos coman vivos...**

**mordecai: vayámonos a la luna volando...**

**skips: como?...**

**mordecai: si somo alitas podemos volar, las alitas pueden volar...**

**benson: mordecai si es inteligente, bueno, volemos rápido... **

**mordecai: viiuuu, ya llegamos a la luna...**

**skips: no tan rápido, mordecai, el monstruo vino con nosotros...**

**todos: aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**rigby: corran!**

**skips: techmo tambien vino con nosotros a la luna...**

**mordecai: oh! ouh!**

**rigby: corran de nuevo!**

**skips: fantasmin vino a comernos tambien en la luna...**

**rigby: corran otra vez!**

**mordecai: el monstruo me piso de nuevo!, ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**continuara con mas loooooocuraaaas...**


	8. regular-formers

**mordecai**: **donde estoy?**

**rigby: estaba abriendo el portal para enfrentar a begatron...**

**skips: oye ritchet, reponele el enermon a morde prime...**

**techmo: esperen que bumblebeen y skhead se despierten...**

**eileen: bueno ya vayanse...**

**mordecai: quienes son ustedes?**

**papaleta: ese golpe en la cabeza te quito la memoria!**

**todos excepto mordecai: somos los regular-bots!**

**mordecai: bueno vamos a vencer a los becepticons!**

**papaleta, eileen y techmo (PET): tengan cuidado con begatron...**

**todos: (en la nave de begatron) ¿y donde esta begatron?**

**benson: les sorprendi, vengan y derrotenme si pueden... ejercito, ataquen a los regular bots!**

**rigby: no se saldran con la suya becepticons...**

**techmo: encontre un atajo, vengan y siganme todos!**

**fantasmin: ppprprpprpprprpprprpprprprprprprprpprprrpprprprprprprprprrprprprprprprpprprrpprprprrprprprprprprprprpprprprprprprprppppprrprrrrpppppppppppprrrrprpprprp!**

**techmo: entiendo lo que dices, bueno diles a los demas que me sigan...**

**fantasmin: prprpppprprrrrprpprprprprprprprprrprprpprprprrpprprprprrprpprrpprppppppprrprprrprprprpprprprprpprpprprprprprprpprprprprprprprprprprprprrpprprprrprprpprprprprprprpprprprprpr**

**skips: sigamos a tarf...**

**rigby: olvidamos a alguien?**

**skips: olvidamos a mar-arcee!**

**fantasmin: prpprprprprprprrprprpprprprpprprprprrprprprprpprrpprrprprprprprpprprprptporpprprprrrpprprprprprprprprpprprpprprprprpprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprprpprprprprp!**

**margarita: les segui hacia la nave de begatron...**

**narrador: pero scarscream aprovecho que el portal estaba abierto para secuestrar a jack.**

**chad: tengo a su querido jack...**

**mordecai: niños subanse a nosotros! regular bots conviertanse !**

**rigby: suban la velocidad poque...¡thunderwing nos esta correteando!**

**todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**jeremy: no se me escaparan de nuevo regular bots...**

**techmo: ya estamos llegando a la salida pero hay que saltar un abismo!**

**todos: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(cayendo del abismo)**

**mordecai: suban el abismo conmigo, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**todos: ya llegamos a la salida...**

**narrador: pero...**

**benson: hola regular bots!**

**narrador: pero...**

**mordecai: coraaaaaan!**

**todos. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**margarita. tendremos que dividirnos...**

**fantasmin: prprprprprprprprprppppppppppppppppppprpprprpprprprprpprpprprprprprprrpprrpprprprprprprprprprprprprprprpprprprprprprprprprprrprprprprprpprprprpprprprprprprprprprpprpprprpp**

**mordecai: oye tarf...abre el portal, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**todos: (en la base)al fin estamos a salvo...**

**narrador: pero...**

**benson: creian que iban a escapar de mi! pues nooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**narrador: pero...**

**todos. morde-prime un hoyo te esta arrastrando!**

**mordecai: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**continuara...**


	9. la carrera de la limomuerte

**mordecai: donde estoy?**

**rigby: oye mordecai, te dormistes, tenemos que limpiar la limosina del sr. mellart y tenemos que hacerlo ya o si nooooo...**

**benson: están despedidos!**

**sr. mellart: oye menson, has oído de la carrera de la limomuerte?**

**benson: no sr. mellart.**

** : quiero que mañana este mi limosina limpia, menson.**

**-PERO...**

**rigby:¿quien quiere almorzar en la limosina?**

**mordecai: no de nuevo rigby, no volvamos a hacer eso...**

**rigby: no se de que estas hablando mordecai pero si tu no lo haces, yo lo hare!**

**-PERO...**

**mordecai: no rigby estas ensuciando la limosina!**

**rigby: discúlpame mordecai, le preguntaremos a skips si nos puede ayudar!**

**mordecai: no, iremos a donde el mecanico.**

**mecanico: esto será duro de reparar, pero hare lo que pueda.**

**-PERO...**

**limosina: pum! prprprprprprprprprprprrpprprprprprpprprprprpprppttprprppttptptptpprpprpreprpprprprrprpprrp**

**rigby: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ouh!**

**mecanico: la única forma de conseguir otra limosina es jugando la carrera de la limomuerte que este año es en radio K.I.L.I.T. hay un laberinto que hay que atravesar para ganar una limosina nueva. vengan yo los llevare.**

**-unas horas después-**

**mecanico: aquí estamos...**

**doney: vengan a inscribirse aquí parta la carrera de la limomuerte.**

**reginald: yo también me inscribiré y si gano puedo quitarle la inmortalidad y volverlo cenizas. ****jajajajajjajajajajajajuajqajjajajajaja**

**muerte: si gano podre quitarle a musculoso su alma. jajajajajajajajajahahahahajhshshagajdjajakajakswjsmsakja**

**thomas(hijo de muerte):si gano revivire al gusano come almas y le dare el alma de **

**todos ellos: aceptas el trato? ah! si tu ganas tendras inmortalidad de parte de todos.**

**mordecai: acepto.**

**rigby: vamos...**

**-adentro del estadio-**

**doney: el primero que salga de radio K.I.L.I.T. gana...**

**mecanico: les voy a decir algo: pulsen el botón negro para activar el sistema de armas y un consejo:...no pulsen el botón rojo porque eso porque eso activa el arma nuclear pero cuidado porque solo tienen una arma nuclear. en esta carrera hay activadores de armas quien pase de ultimo explota!**

**doney: descansen y en 5 horas comenzara la carrera.**

**mordecai: hola Gary.**

**Gary: ningún hola yo cuando les gane los destruiré a todos.**

**rigby: que te pasa Gary?**

**Gary: es que me he sentido raro desde que techmo me digitalizo y después me desdigitalizo y a partir de ayi me he sentido raro...**

**mordecai: recuerdas lo que vimos antes de llegar aquí?**

**rigby: si.**

**-antes que todos ellos llegaran-**

**mordecai: mira, sigamos a techmo...**

**sistema de radio KILIT: HOLA DONEY TRAJISTES A TECHMO?**

**doney: si.**

**techmo: nunca te voy a permitir que controles al mundo!**

**sistema de radio KILIT: CONECTATE A LAS BUENAS O a las malas!**

**techmo: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**-cuando mordecai le pregunto a rigby sobre techmo-**

**doney: tienen que sobrevivir las tres carreras para ganar.**

**mecanico: buena suerte.**

**doney: alas 11111111111111, 22222222222y...**

**continuara...**


	10. ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

**mordecai: donde estoy?**

**-en el parque( 1 minuto antes del "donde estoy")-**

**rigby: oye benson ¿quieres jugar mario bros.?**

**benson: te sugiero que no lo hagas porque las veces pasadas que has puesto algo en ese televisor siempre aparece mordecai...**

**rigby: no te preocupes que no creo que pase nada**

**-en mariobrosland-**

**benson: estas en mi castillo**

**mordecai: benson?**

**benson: quien es ese tal benson? yo me llamo bewser!  
><strong>

**mordecai: estoy en mario bros no me digas que...**

**-en el parque-**

**rigby: ...¡mordecai esta en el juego!**

**benson: parece que completaste lo que dijo mordecai en el juego...**

**skips: sabes algo: con el control puedes controlar a mordecai y después te tienes que enfrentar con wordecai**

**-pero...**

**rigby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

****-en mariobrosland-****

****mordecai: ¡ estas en el juego rigby!****

****rigby: como?****

******-en el parque-******

**skips: es que al tocar el control se unió al juego yo diría que su nombre de personaje ahora es luigby y su enemigo ahora es waluigby **

**benson: otra persona completó lo que iba a decir mordecai**

******-en mariobrosland-******

**benson: sin mas preámbulo...**

********-en el parque-********

**skips: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**skips: estoy en el juego por culpa tuya benson**

****benson: otra persona completó lo que iba a decir mordecai de nuevo!****

**********-en mariobrosland-**********

** **benson: sin mas preámbulo yo...****

**** ********-en el parque-************

****margarita: estoy en la casa de mordecai****

****musculoso y fantasmin: oye margarita vamos a romper el videojuego de mordecai****

****-pero****

****musculoso ,fantasmin y margarita:aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!****

**************-en mariobrosland-**************

**skips: llegaron tres nuevos personajes: musculoso y fantasmin son los hermanos tolosod y tomid y margarita es la princesa peachirita...**

****benson del parque: otra persona completó lo que iba a decir yo mismo de nuevo!****

****benson del juego: ahora si lo voy a decir: sin mas preambulo yo me raptare a la princesa peachirita y me la llevare al otro castillo****

****mordecai: a quien le falta por llegar al juego?****

****-en el parque(antes de que mordecai digiera "**** quien le falta por llegar al juego?"-********

********eileen: porque no hay nadie aqui? bueno voy a tocar este precioso juego********

********-pero********

********eileen: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!********

**********************-en mariobrosland****(despues de que mordecai digiera "**** quien le falta por llegar al juego?"-********-**********************

**********************eileen: yo!**********************

**************************benson del parque: otra persona completó lo que iba a decir mordecai de nuevo!**************************

******************************mordecai: a quien le falta por llegar al juego? ******************************

**********************************-en el parque(antes de que mordecai digiera "**** quien le falta por llegar al juego?"-**************************************

********thomas:ooouuuiiii! ahora voy a tener que limpiar este juego********

********-pero********

********thomas: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!********

******************************-en mariobrosland****(despues de que mordecai digiera "**** quien le falta por llegar al juego?"-******************************-********

********thomas:yo!********

**********************************benson del parque: otra persona completó lo que iba a decir mordecai de nuevo!**********************************

**********************************skips: yo creo que esta eileen es la princesa deileen y thomas ahora es el pequeño thoshi**********************************

********************************************************************benson del parque: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja********************************************************************

********************************************************************skips: y yo creo que ahora yo me llamo donkey skong********************************************************************

**mordecai: a quien le falta por llegar al juego? **

**********************************-en el parque(antes de que mordecai digiera "**** quien le falta por llegar al juego?"-**************************************

**papaleta: ********ooouuuiiii! ahora voy a tener que limpiar este juego!**********

**********papaleta: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**********

****************************************-en mariobrosland****(despues de que mordecai digiera "**** quien le falta por llegar al juego?"-**************************************-**********

**********papaleta: yo!**********

********************************************skips: yo creo que este papaleta es el tercer hermano de **tolosod y tomid y se llama topad**********************************************

****-despues de todo esto todos ellos vencieron a bewser y se fueron a enfrentar a wordecai y a waluigby****

****-pero****

****mordecai: ni siquiera conocemos el mapa y el control se quedo afuera y entonces ¿adonde esta el castillo de wordecai y waluigby?****

****-despues...****

****mordecai: que bobos somos, nadamas que habia que ir hacia adelante, bueno vamos a enfrentar a nuestros medios hermanos W ****

****benson: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja****

****mordecai: vamos a dejarnos a perder para salir de aqui,****

****-en el castillo de ya ustedes sabenquien-****

****-despues de 89 segundos de batalla****

********wordecai y waluigby: ya perdieron********

********-pipipipipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii********

********todos excepto ********wordecai y waluigby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!****************

****************continuara...****************


	11. el poly del parque?

_**mordecai: están allí?**_

_**benson: si, ahora somos fichas de juego **_

_**rigby: según este juego se llama ...poly**_

_**mordecai: que digistes**_

_**rigby: dije que se llama el ...poly!**_

_**benson: porque paso todo esto?**_

_**-1 hora antes de los sucesos del cap. anterior...-**_

_**benson: donde compraste ese videojuego?**_

_**rigby: en la tienda del gerente al cual le pedimos el reembolso y el como disculpa me dio este juego, solamente dijo una cosa:::leeee las instruccionessss...**_

_**benson: y no las vas a leer?**_

_**rigby: me da pereza leerla y cualquiera persona no da un videojuego regalado...**_

_**benson: bueno yo las leeré después...**_

_**-un segundo despuessssssssssssssssssssssssssss-**_

_**benson y rigby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(y despues sigue los sucesos del cap. anterior...)**_

_**-presente-**_

_**benson: ya recuerdo...**_

_**rigby: y sigues teniendo las instrucciones?**_

_**benson: sip y dice: si pierdes tendras que jugar una partida del ...poly y te enfrentaras al gerente...**_

_**rigby: todo fue una...**_

_**mordecai: v-e-n-g-a-n-z-a...**_

_**skips: porque hay una ficha del gerente y un control adherido y no habla y no se mueve y...**_

_**mordecai: ya basta!muchas preguntas haces...**_

_**benson: creo que podemos controlar al gerente con el control para que deje caer el ...poly y podamos terminar la partida del juego de rigby**_

**_benson: a la accion_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: comienza la v-e-n-g-a-n-z-a..._**

**_-5 minutos despues-_**

**_gerente: porque me muevo asi?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_((((((((((((((((((((1 segundo despues de este deja-bu))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

**_gerente: chicos del parque paren este deja-bu_**

**_todos: vamos a seguir hasta que nos conviertas en personas _**

**_gerente: nooooooo!  
><em>**

**_todos: entonces..._**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_gerente: ya paren esto los convertire en personas y me dejaran de controlar..._**

**_-5 minutos despues-_**

**_gerente: ya lo hice pero...(le dio un golpe a mordecai)_**

**_mordecai: auuch!_**

**_todos: mordecai...el juego se llama..._**

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	12. deja-bu

**_mordecai: porque estoy en este carro?_**

**_-final: cap. la carrera de la limomuerte parte 1-_**

_**doney: tienen que sobrevivir las tres carreras para ganar.**_

_**mecánico****: buena suerte.**_

_**doney: a las 11111111111111, 22222222222 y...**_

_**continuara...**_

_**-continuacion (presente) -**_

_**doney: a las 3333333333333! crucen el portal y regresen por alli!**_

_**-despues de cruzar el portal-**_

_**rigby: morde-zeus, ya no estamos en radio KILIT estamos en la mitología...**_

_**mordecai: de nuevo.**_

_**muerte, reginald y thomas: recuerda nuestro trato.**_

_**-deja-bu del cap. la carrera de la limomuerte -**_

_**reginald: yo también me inscribiré y si gano puedo quitarle la inmortalidad y volverlo cenizas. ****jajajajajjajajajajajajuajqajjajajajaja**_

_**muerte: si gano podre quitarle a musculoso su alma. jajajajajajajajajahahahaha**_

_**thomas(hijo de muerte):si gano revivire al gusano come almas y le dare el alma de**_

_**todos ellos: aceptas el trato? ah! si tu ganas tendras inmortalidad de parte de todos.**_

_**mordecai: acepto.**_

_**-continuacion-(comenzando la carrera)**_

_**doney: comenzando habra dos caminos uno normal pero peligroso y uno deja-bu...**_

_**rigby: morde-zeus: coje el de la izquierda, mira alli dice "camino normal pero peligroso"**_

_**doney: (despues de que todos entraran) esta es la primera trampa los caminos son lo opuesto a lo que dice...**_

_**mordecai: este es el...**_

_**rigby: camino deja bu.**_

_**mordecai: la primera parte de la pista es...**_

_**rigby: el tornado que inicio tu aventura...**_

_**mordecai: tenemos que llegar al tornado...**_

_**-pero...**_

_**rigby: alli esta el activador de almas recuerda:**_

_**-**__**deja-bu del cap. la carrera de la limomuerte -**_

_**mecanico: les voy a decir algo en esta carrera hay activadores de armas quien pase de ultimo explota!**_

_**-continuacion-**_

_**rigby: y somos los ultimos! **_

_**-pero **_

_**doney: el primero en explotar es...**_

_**rigby: thomas**_

_**-despues de cruzar el tornado**__**-**_

_**rigby: vamos a entrar a la boca de **_

_**mordecai: quips**_

_**-pero al entrar:**_

_**mordecai y rigby: porque aqui se retumba el eco de...**_

_**quips: zingo, zingo**__**, zingo**__**, zingo**__**, zingo**__**, zingo**__**, zingo**__**, zingo**__**, zingo**__**, zingo**__**, zingo**__**, zingo...**_

**_rigby: vamos a _**

**_mordecai: dibujalo! nos quieren dibujar!_**

**_doney: y el primero en ser dibujado es: reginald y en su propio juego..._**

**_mordecai: jajaja_**

**_-tercera parte de la pista-_**

**_rigby: ahora estamos en el..._**

**_mordecai: concurso de come hog dogs_**_**...**_

_**doney: esta tercera parte se llama: no vomitar...**_

_**rigby: mira alli esta el tornado...**_

_**-pero...**_

_**mordecai: no habiamos cruzado el portal...**_

_**rigby: deja-bu...**_

_**-1 hora despues-**_

_**muerte: tengo ganas de...**_

_**doney: el primero de explotar por vomito es: muerte**_

_**-despues de cruzar el portal-**_

_**mordecai: ya llegamos pero no es que con este portal ya ibamos a salir de radio KILIT?**_

_**doney: la segunda fase de la carrera comienza en...**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	13. el poly del parque controlado

_**mordecai: otra vez **__**estoy en el ...poly del parque.**_

_**doney: la segunda fase de la carrera es una jugada en el ...poly del parque.**_

**_muerte: volvemos a la batalla mordecai..._**

**_doney: ahora lanzaran los dados  
><em>**

**_-4 lanzamiento de dados despues...-_**

**_doney: los resultados son los siguientes:_**

**_#1: thomas=6 en los dados_**

**_#2: reginald=4 en los dados_**

**_#3: muerte=2 en los dados _**

**_y_**

**_#4: mordecai y rigby:=0 en los dados_**

**_publico: booooooohhhhhhhhhh!_**

**_mordecai: porque hay publico?_**

**_-5 minutos antes del comienzo del -en el parque-_**

**_rigby: no hemos visto a mordecai desde lo del ...poly del parque pero tomas (la cabra) grabó lo de la limosina..._**

**_benson: la carrera de la limomuerte..._**

**_-video durante la parte de los dados-en el parque-_**

**_publico del parque: boooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_**

**_skips: esto no parece una carrera parece una presentación de un juego de mesa_**

**_-en el ...poly del parque-turno de mordecai y rigby-_**

**_doney: sacaron un doble 6+6_**

**_mordecai: que pasa cuando sacas un doble de 6+6?_**

**_doney: explotar!_**

**_publico: explotar! explotar! explotar! _**

**_doney: jugaran una partida de romperse los huesos quien tenga la puntuacion maxima o rompa el record universal pierde y..._**

**_mordecai: explota_**

**_-5 minutos despues: _**

**_muerte: kaboooooooom!(explota)_**

**_doney: mordecai tira de nuevo..._**

**_-un segundo mas tardeeeeeeee-_**

**_doney: salio otro doble 5+5_**

**_mordecai: ahora que pasa..._**

**_publico: tae kwan mortal! tae kwan mortal! tae kwan mortal!  
><em>**

**_doney: quien se vista de ultimo como la vestimenta del tae kwan mortal _**

**_rigby: explota!  
><em>**

**_-1 _**_**megasegundo despues!-**_

_**thomas: kaboooooooooom!(explota)**_

_**doney: mordecai lanza de nuevo**_

_**rigby: ¡no otra vez, yo lanzare los dados...!  
><strong>_

_**-pero...**_

_**doney: salio otra otra vez doble 4+4**_

_**rigby: eso significa...?**_

_**doney: zingo, zingo, zingo, zingo, zingo, zingo...**_

_**quips:( en el parque) zingo, zingo, zingo...**_

_**doney: quien se tape los oidos**_

_**quips: (en el parque) explota...de risa**_

_**rigby: ironicamente...**_

_**-0.1 megasegundo despues...**_

_**doney: nadie exploto?**_

_**reginald: yo tengo unos oidos de acero**_

_**doney: mordecai lanza los dados otra, otra, otra, otra**_

_**rigby: vez...**_

_**-0.0001 megasegundo despues...-**_

_**doney: salio 3+3**_

_**-significa: dibujalo**_

_**reginald: nooooooooo! mi peor pesadilla! ser dibujado**_

_**-0.00000000000000000000001 segundo despues...-**_

_**doney: reginald! otra vez dibujado y rigby**_

_**mordecai: noooooooooo**_

_**-pero...**_

_**mordecai: cai en una casilla dice galleta de la suerte...**_

_**-dice**_

**_-(eres tan afortunado que tu amigo esta a lado tuyo)_**

**_doney: noooooooooooo_**

**_mordecai: que? _**

**_doney: y los ganadores son..._**

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	14. pelicula1:LO MEJOR LO PEOR Y LO HORRIBLE

_**mordecai: están allí?**_

_**benson: si, ahora somos fichas de juego **_

_**rigby: según este juego se llama ...poly**_

_**mordecai: que digistes**_

_**rigby: dije que se llama el ...poly!**_

_**benson: porque paso todo esto?**_

_**-1 hora antes de los sucesos del cap. anterior...-**_

_**benson: donde compraste ese videojuego?**_

_**rigby: en la tienda del gerente al cual le pedimos el reembolso y el como disculpa me dio este juego, solamente dijo una cosa:::leeee las instruccionessss...**_

_**benson: y no las vas a leer?**_

_**rigby: me da pereza leerla y cualquiera persona no da un videojuego regalado...**_

_**benson: bueno yo las leeré después...**_

_**-un segundo despuessssssssssssssssssssssssssss-**_

_**benson y rigby: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(y despues sigue los sucesos del cap. anterior...)**_

_**-presente-**_

_**benson: ya recuerdo...**_

_**rigby: y sigues teniendo las instrucciones?**_

_**benson: sip y dice: si pierdes tendras que jugar una partida del ...poly y te enfrentaras al gerente...**_

_**rigby: todo fue una...**_

_**mordecai: v-e-n-g-a-n-z-a...**_

_**skips: porque hay una ficha del gerente y un control adherido y no habla y no se mueve y...**_

_**mordecai: ya basta!muchas preguntas haces...**_

_**benson: creo que podemos controlar al gerente con el control para que deje caer el ...poly y podamos terminar la partida del juego de rigby**_

**_benson: a la accion_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: comienza la v-e-n-g-a-n-z-a..._**

**_-5 minutos despues-_**

**_gerente: porque me muevo asi?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_((((((((((((((((((((1 segundo despues de este deja-bu))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

**_gerente: chicos del parque paren este deja-bu_**

**_todos: vamos a seguir hasta que nos conviertas en personas _**

**_gerente: nooooooo!  
><em>**

**_todos: entonces..._**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: izquierda_**

**_-en el parque-_**

_**gerente: aaaahh!**_

**-_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: derecha_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhh!_**

**_-en el juego-_**

_**todos: arriba**_

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente aaaaaahhhh! y de quienes son esas voces tan pequeñas?_**

**_-en el juego-_**

**_todos: abajo_**

**_-en el parque-_**

**_gerente: aaaahhhhhh!_**

**_gerente: ya paren esto los convertire en personas y me dejaran de controlar..._**

**_-5 minutos despues-_**

**_gerente: ya lo hice pero...(le dio un golpe a mordecai)_**

**_mordecai: auuch!_**

**_todos: mordecai...el juego se llama..._**

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	15. pelicula2: modecai, waluigby y wordecai

**_benson: mordecai decide opera, acción o miedo..._**

**_mordecai: QUE?_**

**_-RETROSPECTIVA MORDECAI VERSIÓN OPERA...-_**

_**rigby: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...!**_

**_instructor de opera: el siguiente en la lista es el sr. le mordecai _**

**_mordecai: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!..._**

**_-1 hora despues-_**

**_mordecai: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!_**

**_instructor de opera: eres perfecto para la obra ven mañana a la audicion_**

**_-pero..._**

**_-a la mañana siguiente-_**

**_mordecai: ooohohohohoohoohoohohoohoohohohoohohoohohoo!ojjhh!_**

**_rigby: yo te voy a ganar en la audicion..._**

**_mordecai: porque ojjjhh! ohhjj! no hacemos un trato..._**

**_rigby: de que clase de trato?_**

**_mordecai: hago lo que tu quieras y tu cantaras por mi..._**

**_rigby: bueno..._**

**_-la audicion/batalla de opera-_**

**_mordecai: (con voz de rigby) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_**

**_instructor de opera: sigue quips con el canto: zingo_**

**_quips: zingooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_**

**_-1 hora mas tarde-_**

**_instructor de opera: y el ganador es quips..._**

**_mordecai: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_**

**_-dia de obra de opera-_**

**_instructor de opera: oh! no! a quips se le daño la voz _**

**_-5 minutos de enfermedad despues-_**

**_mordecai: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_**

**_-RETROSPECTIVA MORDECAI VERSIÓN ACCION-_**

**_los mazos: hola novato mordecai... haras tu primera amenaza. mira alli_**


End file.
